


花粉热（Pollinosis）

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个奇怪的梗的后续，一个关于“Batman和Nightwing中了Ivy的新型花粉在小巷子里就开始啪啪啪，闻风而至的Superman带走了Batman却完全没发现还落下了一个人……”的故事【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	花粉热（Pollinosis）

当 身后被填满的充实突然消失时，Dick正沉沦于体内泛滥的热度而不可自拔。坚挺的海绵体与内壁缠绵摩擦带来的刺激让他几乎无法抑制声线，因而在与之脱离的 一瞬间他不由得苦闷地呜咽一声，柔软的内壁也随之收缩抽搐着想要把失去的部分再吞回来。而这种抽搐又带给他新一波的热度与快感。

但是被宽 厚胸膛覆盖的后背突然间轻松下来，之前被厚实的黑色披风所阻挡的环境与寒风再度将他环绕。Dick听见风的声音，听见布料在空气中重重地拍打抖动的哗哗 声，听见夜晚小巷灯泡明灭的电流声，听见空气被破开的锐响。听见自己急促而颤抖的喘息。一角红色的柔软布料像是错觉一般在他视野边界闪了一下，然后消失。

被 丢下了。被一个人丢在阴暗破败的小巷子里，制服敞开，浑身被汗水和不知名的液体涂抹得潮湿黏腻。Dick并没有多么生气，他知道通常Clark很难注意到 Bruce以外的东西，况且这里又这么暗他还被扒开了制服朝着地面。但这并不表明他不觉得挫败。尤其是在这种情况下，独自的，赤裸的，被毒藤的花粉侵染 着。

想想好的方面吧Grayson，这附近几个街区都是花粉污染的范围所以所有的活人都应该像兔子那样在搞来搞去，没有人有时间有心情来 查看这个小巷子里的情况。至少不用担心明天的头条会是“Superhero当街裸奔”诸如此类的标题。不过，他悲哀的发现自己此时即使想裸奔也心有余而力 不足。刚刚还在被侵入的腔道还残留着未散去的麻痒，和随之而来的逐渐燃起的渴求。前方的阴茎也高高挺立，顶端的小孔一张一翕的汨汨流淌晶莹的前液。全身的 毛孔似乎都张开了，敏感到一丝微风吹过就能激起层层颤栗。

Dick从来不曾知道夜晚的Gotham能安静至此，安静到他能听见自己越来越粗重的呼吸。被热气一次次拂过的嘴唇已经干燥起皮，不知多少次试图用绵软颤抖的双手撑起自己未果后，他终于发出挫败的叹息。

看 来只能经历一次充满刺激的体验了。他可是很少尝试这种幕天席地的场所，而且之前也没给他留下什么好印象。但是目前的情况是他不自己想办法排解毒性就没法离 开这个鬼地方，也就没法回到自己的小公寓洗个热水澡暖呼呼的躺回柔软的床铺为白天的工作恢复体力。说真的白天上学工作晚上当义警这种生活实在很难保证应有 的休息时间，这肯定也是他身高过早停止生长的原因之一。倒不是说他对于这种生活有什么不满，可是作为一个男性还是有着Superhero身份的男性却每每 被女性俯视这一点实在是很刺激自尊心。所以即使穿着高跟鞋能让女性的腿部线条变得紧实流畅他依然对这种性感道具情感复杂。

一边漫无思绪的 想着，Dick的手掌覆盖着饱胀的阴茎缓缓撸动。制服手套与布满神经元的表面接触，有着与直接碰触皮肤的迥异快感。少有的体验。不不不，并不是他有穿着制 服跟人做的癖好，就算他曾是役期最长的Robin，联盟里面受欢迎度仅次于Batman的Superhero。只不过，在花粉——其实更大的可能性是刚才 被从中打断的性爱——的影响下，这样柔和的刺激显得有些不足。用尽了他所知的技巧，Dick依然无法使掌中的柱体喷发然后软回平常的状态。性欲的焦灼让他 的大脑也开始昏沉。

在躯体四处巡回抚慰的手用力地揉搓着，常年被制服覆盖的皮肤上留下一个个泛红的印记。而加深的血色使得躯体上的伤疤更 加明显，像是苹果红色外皮上的一丝丝生长的浅色纹理，鲜明而闪亮。汗水不断的渗出，随着手的动作被涂抹，汇聚，流淌。液体的间隔让织料与皮肤间的摩擦力增 加，留下更加鲜明的触感。

而这些只让他更加焦躁。酥软的空虚感在他的每一条血管每一根神经里面流动，被短暂而快速刺激过的肉体扭动着期待 更有力度更深入的快感。越来越多越来越明显的空虚感聚集在身下的腔道，手指一旦从附近拂过就能引起一点细微的甜美快感。在不自觉的开始按揉臀缝几分钟 后，Dick伸出手指探入自己的后穴，那里依然松软湿润。直到插入第二指时他才后知后觉的发现自己没有摘手套。比起皮肤更加棱角分明的形状和被夜风吹得冰 凉的质感略微刺激了高热的大脑，让他有余裕注意到隔着皮层传来的温热与黏液摩擦的声响。尝试着再加入一根手指，紧紧匝咬的环状肌肉开始细微的抽搐起来，被 扩张与摩擦的喜悦让他长长的叹息出声。

但是还不够，手指的转动抽插无法接触到渴求麻痒的内部，哪怕他已经感觉到指跟肌肉被拉伸到极限的酸痛。他尽量张开双腿，好让手指能够更加往内部深入。但还是不够，差得很远。于是他更加努力地打开膝盖，几乎要成180°。

然后他听到了一声细微的金属碰撞声。

是他的武器，被固定在制服腿侧装置上的双棍碰到了地面。

鬼 使神差的，Dick将它们取了下来，举到了眼前。坚硬却又不乏韧性的金属短棍结实不易变形，做过防滑处理的表面泛着雾化的银白光泽，一条条细致的纹路印刻 其上。两端略微凸起的顶端连着内部的蓄电池。这是他熟悉异常，闭着眼睛都能描摹出的形状。他将一只短棒下移到嘴边，伸出舌头在上面舔了起来。

冷，硬，略带钢铁的味道，像是冰冷的血淌在舌面。而手套上沾染着黏液的淡淡腥味让他的口腔更加湿润起来。

如果他的大脑还正常的话肯定不会这么做，但是，谁能在毒藤的新式花粉下还保持正常？他没有急躁的扒开自己的屁股直接把棍子捅进去已经很有自制力了，不过即使是这种大脑进水的情况下他也能评估出那样做会造成的伤害。

所以他仔细地，认真地，一寸寸的把短棍的前端布满唾液。肯定没有专用产品有效，但聊胜于无不是么？除非他能爬起来跑去24小时便利店买一管润滑剂而能做到这种事的话他也不用悲惨地躺在小巷子中自渎了。

对 天发誓，今天之前他都没想到它们还能在这种场合派上用场。希望以后在战斗中不要因此出现什么心理障碍，毕竟就他的制服来说，想要掩盖什么可不太容易。也许 趁此机会做一回装备升级是个好的选择，顺便把某些即将会留下深刻记忆的东西埋到柜子深处--要能直接进报废场就更好了，但Bruce肯定不会答应。天知道 为什么他身边的人一个个都好像有收集癖一样，就不说Bruce那个爱把用过的装备制服都摆进展示柜的习惯了，光是Jason似乎习惯性穿着他旧衣服的事实 就让他烦恼了好长一段时间。

Little Wing，你爹可是Gotham首富，一个人能撑起联盟大半开支的有钱人，穿哥哥旧衣服这种事情不太适合你。Dick每次见到那颗红桶都想这么说，但仔细想想满身穷酸气的自己貌似也没有说他的资格，于是就此作罢。

比 起棍身略显粗大的端头挤压着柔软的穴口，还未恢复过来的括约肌密密实实的包裹了上去。虽然有些艰难，但仍顺畅的将其吞入。缓慢，冷硬，粗壮到Dick感觉 自己整个人都在被逐渐撑开，被那个冰冷的棍棒贯穿。扩张到极致的粘膜紧贴着短棍表面，描绘出每一处接缝与凹凸。保持着均匀力度缓慢动作的手腕有一点泛酸， 但是身体被填满的充实感让他无法就此住手。微微变换着探入的姿势，细微的旋转，从身体内部扩散的凉意似乎稍微降低了血液的温度。

然后在圆 钝的棱角经过一片区域时，Dick突然瞪大了眼睛。那是一种几乎可以称之为疼痛的快感，但对于快要沸腾的身体来说强度却刚刚好。像是身体内部的开关被打开 一样，在地上扭动的青年感到了纯然的甜美喜悦。他小心翼翼地转动短棍从那个区域擦过，但又怯于刺激的强度不敢过于接近。光滑的金属干涩的在腔道抽动着，逐 渐变得顺畅无碍。不满足于轻慢的动作，Dick加快了手上抽动的幅度与力道。

从身体内部炸开的酸胀与酥软像是电流一般向全身扩散。温热的 感觉随着被抚慰的麻痒从小腹一路流淌到前方的柱体，变成新一波的欲望回流到后穴。于是Dick更加用力的抽动短棍，甚至开始不满足于金属过于光滑缺少摩擦 的质地。他收紧臀肌，试图将屁股里面的棍状物更长久的留住。这种动作让短棍表面的环状凹凸存在感更强烈，一棱一棱擦过敏感点的快感让他不由自主地抬起腰 部。紧压地面的头皮隔着发丝感受地面的冰冷坚硬。而他体内的短棍已经逐渐沾染体温变得滚烫。仰躺在地上的青年剧烈的摇着头，盛满水汽的眼睛朦胧的望着云层 密布的夜空。

他想尖叫想抓住什么东西撕扯想狠狠地噬咬，想被沉重地压住被温热的鼻息拂过被舔舐被吮吸被抚摸。但Dick最后也只能叼住另 一只短棍，甚至连咬紧的力气都没有，任凭唾液顺着嘴角一路滑下，被夜风吹得冰冷。蔓延在口腔的钢铁味道让他想到在体内强硬抽插的另一块金属，错觉自己被金 属所包裹的青年舌下泌出更多液体，柔软的舌一次次描画坚硬的棍棒。完全被欲望捕捉的Dick已经完全无暇顾及自己此时的样子，只一心想要得到最终的释放。 然而快感越积越高，却始终像是有一堵墙矗立在那，怎么也翻不过最后的关口。

滚烫的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气里，下体大力抽动的短棍被液体润滑发出噗叽噗叽的声音。虽然咬住短棍的牙床肌肉和握住短棍抽动的胳膊已经开始酸痛，但他还是不敢让呜咽哭吟就这么溢出口腔。空余的一只手大力的揉搓阴茎与囊袋，流淌而下的汁液将下腹的毛发浸润的潮湿黏腻。

只差一点。Dick苦闷地扭动着腰肢，几乎要在地上翻滚起来。

直到他在短棍上摸到了一个细细的推杆。已经丧失思考能力的青年颤抖的手指无意中触动了那个装置。微弱的电流通过短棍的尖端精准地击在他体内的敏感区域。

一 瞬间强烈的刺激似乎连大脑也麻痹了，被送上顶峰的青年大脑一片空白，下体抖动着喷出一股股浊液，散落在裸露的躯体，地面，甚至沾满尘土的发丝上。Dick 高高挺起的胸膛颤抖着落回地面，而腰部以下则陷入了细微的抽搐。他张着嘴，似乎想要喊些什么，但口中只有急促的气音进出。酸软的肢体失去了力道，两根短棍 先后滚落在地，发出清脆的响声。

躺了一会后眼前的朦胧渐渐散去，Dick不知道自己到底失神了多久。他尝试了下，似乎已经恢复了一部分身 体的掌控力。虽然花粉的影响并没有完全消除且身体酸痛四肢发软，但足够他离开这个见鬼的巷子。完全没有余力去清理身上散落的液体与头发制服沾染的灰尘，他 蹒跚地爬起来系好制服遮盖住尚未散尽潮红且黏哒哒的皮肤。随手把犹带一丝体温的短棍插回固定装置，一步步走进巷子更黑暗的地方。

黑暗才是他的保护色。


End file.
